


Insignificance of the Past

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff without Plot, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Grimmjow share a mutual attraction that neither are willing to act on, but things finally heat up when the two are confined to very close, very cold quarters for the night. Yaoi. MA. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignificance of the Past

**Insignificance of the past:**

To Kuchiki Byakuya, it was a day that seemed to be perfect, with its almost cerulean blue sky, scarce clouds, and blinding sun. The kind of day that caused Byakuya to glow a certain muted, yet glorious image of contentment, mused Grimmjow. Byakuya, an elegant young man with long, silky black hair trailing down his back; to anyone being described this, he might have seemed out of place in working boots, a pair of old jeans and a red and white checked flannel shirt in the middle of nowhere, but for all of his polite speaking style, he actually fit in rather well. Grimmjow stared sidelong as Byakuya shifted slightly from the wooden post we was leaning against, his face turned up to the late afternoon sky, so that from a foot away, Grimmjow could see the gold light catching in his eyelashes, pooling over his refined athletic form.

 _Fuckin' hell Grimmjow! You run to this no name farm with your tail between your legs, tryin' to escape yer goddamn emotions, and you're already fawning over the first hot guy you see!_ He scolded himself, though it was a shameful thought that he had run away.

Pushing off from his own post he strode quickly to the other side of the field where the two farm hands had been working earlier, looking for a solution to the long hard push the two would have to face, in order to save the broken down tractor from the storm that was closing in. The van the boss owned wasn't powerful enough to pull the ton of deadweight to the farm, and the tractor couldn't be driven yet, due to some mechanical issues with its motor. If it rusted any more, it would soon be worth shit all, and the tractor was needed to farm the crops. Damn that old geezer for not spending two hours on fixing the damn thing!

It didn't seem like the kind of day that overnight would be transformed into a whirlwind of rain, sleet, dirt, and various debris. But both, from their own experiences, knew that looks could be deceiving, and the most innocent and beautiful of things could turn out to be the key to the apocalypse. In fact, the more innocent something looked, the less so it usually was.

"OI! Byakuya!" yelled Grimmjow, "we gotta’ move this thing sometime, we may as well get on with it!"

The long haired man sighed as the other farmhand's shirtless, sculpted body disappeared from sight. He was a rugged handsome man, with strong features, teal hair, Cerulean blue eyes, the colour of the sky, and a smile that could turn from gentle and warm to feral in seconds. Byakuya knew he himself was gay, and that his body reacted to Grimmjow's voice. He had no problem admitting that, and he was 83% sure that Grimmjow shared his sexual preferences. He also knew that they had both sought refuge in this old farm, with its underpaying boss, and lack of contact with the outside world for months at a time. He knew that they had both escaped from some deep dark past. And finally, he knew that they both intended to keep their past right there: in the past.

“I’ll be a minute!" he called back, reforming the mask of indifference he knew Grimmjow saw through, but hid behind anyway. Actually, he wasn't even sure that Grimmjow realised he was wearing a mask of indifference, everyone he had met since coming to the countryside had been fooled by what they wanted to believe was a perfect, eloquent man. Everyone but his fellow farmhand, Grimmjow, the only friend he had trusted in 4 years.

They had only been told of the incoming storm an hour ago by a passing farmer. The farmhouse was seven acres away, the machinery heavy, and the roads steep. There was no possible way to transport it to the house in only 30 minutes, but the two knew of a large shed that had been abandoned half a year ago, and would suffice if they could just push the damn thing before the winds started working against them.

The two positioned themselves at the back of the tractor and heaved, and slowly, the fine layer of rust weakened and broke away at the wheels, allowing the men to slowly inch the machine forward over the uneven plain. They pushed, huffing and sweating, forcing the heavy piece of metal to the peak of a slight hill and stopping to rest for a few seconds.

"Count of three?" suggested Byakuya, peeling away at his sweat soaked flannel shirt and tossing it onto the tractor

"…Count of three" agreed Grimmjow, trying not to stare at the lean but muscled man standing next to him.

"One… two… THREE!" they cried in unison, giving a strong shove. They relaxed as the wheels began to turn of their own accord, the tractor rolled down the slope, and with the speed gained from the journey down the incline rolled for another metre and a half before slowing to a stop.

"Phew. It would seem as though we’re almost there" panted Byakuya, a smile of satisfaction gracing his lips.

"FUCK YEAH! WOOH!" whooped Grimmjow with delight, reminding Byakuya of a middle school boy, excited at all of the smallest things, and making as much noise possible about it.

Grimmjow slapped the shorter man on the back as they trudged down the hill, his burst of energy used up. The sky had turned a dark grey with subtle veins of purple running through it. The promise of a storm, of rain, both needed and feared.

They ground their feet into the dirt for footholds as they began to push the tractor over the blessedly even ground that stretched ahead of them. They could see it now, the aluminium shed, a haven eaten away by patches of rust.

The first drops of moisture began to fall, then the next moment the rain was coming down in sheets, hitting the men in the face, soaking their hair and clothes.

"Shit" muttered the shorter man.

"Shit is right" agreed Grimmjow, pushing as hard as his abused muscles would allow him, "but hell, at least we're no longer covered in sweat."

"Always an optimistic"

They finally pushed the tractor in front of the shed, Byakuya ran to roll the door open, and Grimmjow crouched to the wheels and pushed them so that they faced the entryway. The men pushed as hard as they could manage and the tractor grudgingly changed paths and crept into the shelter.

Sighing with relief as their task was finished, the Byakuya trudged to the door and pulled it closed, protecting them from the brunt of the wind and rain. The wind howled through the cracks, and the tin worked as a refrigerator, chilling the men to their bones.

Byakuya could feel the beginning tremors as goose bumps crept over his flesh. Grimmjow called him over to the cold but dry blankets he had stored there earlier, thinking preparing for the possibility that it was too dangerous to make it all the way back to the farm. Relieved that he had, as the rain seemed to be picking up further, the shed echoed with the pounding of the rain outside, and the taller man laid out the blankets down, one thick one to protect them from the icy ground, and a warmer one on top, though this would only help for the first half an hour or so, as the roof and sides were leaking, and the bed, although placed away from the leaks, was being slowly dampened.

There was little room with the tractor taking up most of the shed, "Hey Byakuya, you mind if I ditch the pants? I'm fucking' freezin' my ass off over here." Somehow there had been an unspoken agreement that the heat of two bodies was warmer than one, and there weren't any more blankets than two, which would make it even colder for them to sleep alone, let alone the lack of space they had to move.

Although the sentiments were rather crude on Grimmjow's side, Byakuya could whole heartedly agree. "Do as you will, I don’t mind” he replied, shucking off his own pants and underwear before shivering into the makeshift bed. Grimmjow freed himself of his own clothes and climbed in next to his friend, pressing his body into the back of the now violently shivering Byakuya.

Cautiously, the larger man slid his arm around his friend, pulling him close, sharing their warmth between them, they both relaxed, cold but content in this embrace, slipping out of consciousness. They slept.

BANG!

The men jolted awake, and the echo died down, the rain pouring hard. And that wasn't all that was hard. Both men stiffened as they simultaneously became aware of their erections, Grimmjow's digging into Byakuya's upper thigh. Byakuya trembled as he tried to supress the urge to grope his impressionable friend. Grope. Now there was a word contrasting vividly with Byakuya's serene image. No-one ever seemed to look past his stoic exterior to see the perverted man he was inside.

Grimmjow inched away from Byakuya, chagrin flitting over his cheeks.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at the larger man, taking in with a sudden sadistic delight, the embarrassment of his friend. He lost control.

Byakuya turned to face Grimmjow, who had turned the other way. The smaller man crept over slyly, and wrapped his hand around Grimmjow's erection, catching the larger man off guard. He started slowly but firmly pumping his hand along Grimmjow's shaft, pressing his own burden against the teal haired man.

"Huh-Ah!" cried Grimmjow, shocked at the sudden turn of events. He turned to face Byakuya and was met half way as Byakuya straddled him, leaning down to place his hands either side of Grimmjow's head.

The sight of Byakuya, hair dripping water, steely grey eyes filled with lust, and a feral expression upon his pretty face, aroused Grimmjow, hardening his length. Composing himself, he raised a strong arm and brought the smaller man's head down to meet him half way, their lips touching gently before the blue eyed man deepened the kiss, Byakuya proving his dominance over the other by a hairs breadth.

They broke the kiss, breathless, as Byakuya lewdly brought his fingers to Grimmjow's mouth, and licking around the shell of his ear he whispered: "Suck"

The larger man startled, "hey wait a minute; you don't think you're going to top do you?"

Byakuya ignored him, suckling on the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder, grazing his teeth against the flesh to remind him of who has control, though the thought struck him that maybe Grimmjow got off on that kind of thing. "I said suck" he repeated, his tone adamant.

Grudgingly the feisty blue haired man took his friend's fingers into his mouth, sucking them gently, coating them with his saliva. Slowly Byakuya pulled his fingers from Grimmjow's mouth and positioned them, to Grimmjow's surprise, against his own tight pucker; sliding one then two inside of him, scissoring with his fingers, leaning lewdly over Grimmjow, so that the taller man had a nice view of his bare form. He could hear the soft pants of arousal as the other man prepared himself. The act of submission was a near breaking point for Grimmjow, as he forced his hands down, careful not to interrupt the show.

Byakuya finished his stretching, seeming satisfied, and positioned himself on top of Grimmjow's erection. Slowly he slid down along the shaft, trembling at the sensation of being filled. A sensation he had not felt for over four years, yet had never managed to completely shake the addiction.

Byakuya let out a soft, pained sound, hoping Grimmjow would forget chivalry and satisfy the masochistic fetish Byakuya had harboured over the years… though it’s not as though Grimmjow knew about that fetish.

"FUCK YES! Do you like that? I bet you do. Inside you’re begging me to fuck you harder, hard and fast. Is that how you like it? You like the pain? Fuck, I bet you’d be so fucking sexy while screaming in pain." cried Grimmjow, secretly aware of Byakuya’s masochistic preferences after accidentally reading the guys diary. But fuck, who keeps a diary with anything they DON’T want people to see?

He grabbed hold of the smaller man’s lean waist, digging his fingertips into him, and jerking inside of him, then out, and in again, feeling the clench of Byakuya’s insides.

Grimmjow's arousal turned into need. A need to ravage this man, he deftly flipped Byakuya on his back, pounding into him harder, and harder.

Byakuya bit back a scream, his head falling back, eyes closed tight. The raw burn that accompanied each thrust was getting stronger, bringing him closer and closer to breaking point.

Grimmjow powered on, coaxing a desperate gasp from the smaller man's lips, he was nearing his climax. He wasn’t alone. Once again Grimmjow struck his prostate, driving him over the edge.

Byakuya gave one last strangled scream as he climaxed, spraying them both with his milk.

Grimmjow was so close, three thrusts later he released inside Byakuya. He slumped over his partner, rolling onto his side, suddenly aware of the ice cold water spraying them from holes in the metal. Grimmjow pulled the smaller man close, once again relying on their mutual body heat. They lay there like that for a while, and as they both drifted closer to sleep, Byakuya shifted slightly so that he could look at the other man. Very gently, he kissed the sleeping man. _The past has been and gone_ he thought _no use wondering how it came to be_. "Just as long as you're here for me in the morning." He whispered.

“Hn?” roused Grimmjow, not completely under yet. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter”, muttered his friend. Slowly a smile pulled at the corners of Grimmjow’s mouth.

“What?” asked Byakuya chagrin flitting over his cheeks at being heard.

“Nothing important… I was just imagining the fun we’ll have after a stop into our local S&M store” Mumbled Grimmjow.

“Sounds fun” he replied, finally drifting into unconsciousness, dreaming about things to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) I hope everyone that reads this enjoys it.
> 
> This was my first Fanfiction... THIS STARTED IT ALL! back in October 2011 when I first started writing on FF.net. Yeah, I know I can set a different publication date for this, but I don't really want to, I prefer to talk past tense in my A/N you see ^_^
> 
> Looking back at it... It's kind of painful to read... but I don;t want to change it because this is a record of how much I've grown as an author over the years. Please don't judge my literary skill based on this story, I have far better ones, but this and "Anything" will always hold a special place in my heart, as it was those two stories that got me started.
> 
> (I'm still proud of this all the same though, even if it is a little cringe worthy.)
> 
> I have a Fanfiction account that you can find a SHIT TONNE of stuff about me and yadayadayada, well, not about me as a person, but as an author. I'm more active on FF.net, so if any of you wanna talk, drop by and send me a PM at http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3266434/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
